Dead Space: Resurrection
by AoDragon
Summary: A sneak peek of my new story about the aftermath of Dead Space: Armageddon. Rated M for language and Sexual Content later on. Its been many years since the war between the Necros and humanity, Isaac Clark has played and completed his part of his destiny and now his children must play theirs to end the markers and the necromorphs once and for all.


Dead Space: Resurrection

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead Space Franchise; this story is only made as a tribute.

Prologue

Previously on Dead Space: Armageddon, The war against the undead and moons known as necromorphs was long over and life everywhere was finally free from the menace that mauled the universe. Isaac Clark fought hard and long against the moons and their menagerie of monsters right till the end until all the moons and markers were utterly destroyed but long before the wars end Isaac and Ellie fully embraced their love for each other and eventually they conceived a children a son and a daughter Dean and Laura Clark. Now grown up they both serve in TerraGove's military, while Isaac still happily married to his love Ellie Clark, both live on the planet mankind found at the end of the war in time that battle became known as the Necro War, a place the human race could call home the new world's name, Terra. Since then the new ways and government have not been in favor with everyone for the colonies wanted to become their own nations thus the broke away from Terra, branded as separatist they are in occasional conflict with each other, Dean about to deployed on a mission he and his team are suddenly reassigned to top secret mission.

Chapter 1

Nightmares Resurrected

As their ship travels thorough shockspace Dean sits in the crew quarters looking down at the Plasma Cutter in his hands. One of his teammates calls out to him.

"Hay Dean suit up in and get up we're coming up on the coordinates."

"Alright I'll be right there."

He puts on his RIG suit and upon reaching the bridge them come out of shock space, in the distance they see the missing ship the USM Talos.

"Geez this ship is fucking huge."

"Spects show it's 3 times bigger than USG Ishimura and that was big ship."

"No hull damage by the looks of it scans show the power is down throughout most of the ship and the reactor looks offline too."

"Alright looks like the main hangers are locked down let's circle around and find a boarding point."

They circle around the massive ship until they found a side hanger they land in it and proceeded with their mission.

"Alright slip into two teams, team one your with me the rest of you explore and investigate the ship and stay in contact at all times if you have the least bit of trouble with communications then fall back immediately to the ship understood?"

"Sir yes sir."

The other team makes their way to another hanger and finds the ship Laura Clark and her team used to get to the Talos.

"Commander we found a ship in another hanger signature matches the one the missing team used."

"Did you find anyone?"

"Negative… its strange sir since we've been here no signs of battle, no bodies, not even blood."

"Stay sharp, continue investigating."

The second team travels deeper into the ship; upon reaching an intersection one of them spots something that sends chills up his spine a humanoid with glowing eyes catches his attention.

"Hay!"

"What is it?"

"I saw someone over there walking into that room… those eyes."

They run to the room to find nothing but a blood soaked room with semi skeletal human remains scattered throughout the floor. One of them vomits at the grotesque sight of the room.

"Suck it up rookie; you're bound to see disturbing shit likes this sooner or later."

"Shit, commander we found what's left of some of the crew there dead."

"Can you ID cause of death?"

"I not sure how to describe this… they look like they melted alive."

"Sir!"

"What is now?"

"Look." [Points to man standing further down the hallway]

"Looks like we got a live one, hay you turn around slowly and put your hands on your head!"

The man continues slowly walking as if he hears nothing in a zombie like manner; they notice blood dripping from him.

"Sir, are you hurt?"

"Sir wait!"

Upon walking up to him the man turns around revealing bright yellow glowing eyes and a rip jaw like mouth pincer like limbs sprout form its , in an instant it lunges at him trying to devour his head. They wildly shoot the creature and it has no effect it soon more of them burst up from the ground, a fierce fight follows after killing a few Dean and his other team arrive and neutralized the creatures.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Where fine but we're not alone."

"No shit Sherlock what the fuck are these things!"

"Keep your voice down private."

Dean walks over to one of the carcasses.

"RIG scan."

"Scanning please wait."

"Scan complete, Warning: necromorph entity confirmed."

Necromorph, you telling me those things from the war are here on this ship?"

"What else can these things be?"

Dean walks up to a window overlooking the rest of the ship.

"Where are you Laura?" [Worried]

One day earlier

In Terra Gove's HQ building Dean is called in by Major (Maj.) John Carver, Dean walks into a large office.

"Ah Dean it's been a long time since our last encounter!"

"Carver… uh apologies Major Carver sir." [Salutes]

"At ease Dean, have a seat and when it's just the two of us you can call me whatever ok?"

"Understood."

"You're probably wondering why you've been reassigned?"

"Yes my team is hoping you can help shed light on this."

"So I will, before I get into it I'm required to make sure that all conversations in this office on this subject be classified to us and your team only until further notice do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, about a month ago the separatist forwarded intel to us that put fire in the brass's eyes."

"What was the nature of it?"

"I'm sure your father Isaac has told you a few of his stories about the Necro war?"

"Yes he has sir since as long as I can remember."

Carver looks to his right at picture of Isaac, Ellie and himself from after the end days of the war.

"Carver what does that war have to do with this?"

[Looks back to him]

"The intel we received suggests that a rouge faction of the separatist had possibly found and were even experimenting on a marker."

"A marker?"

"Yes a marker, powerful devices created by the moons they were capable of inducing dementia and horrific hallucinations and visions into people in their range."

"I know I've read his old journals and how the hell could they have a marker weren't they all destroyed when the moons were?"

"They were but after reading this info we're not so sure and it has the brass on edge most of them fought in the war against those monsters."

"You want me and my team to investigate this."

"Yes apparently they were using a military class ship the USM Talos that was reported to have gone missing three months prior to this in order to transport it if they truly found a marker at all, hope to god this is just the separatist fucking around with our heads but the brass is livid about this."

"We'll find out what separatist are up to John."

"Good, there's one more thing, we sent a team four weeks ago and they have not reported back since they're all MIA. Dean… your sister was part of that team."

"Laura?"

"Yes, Dean the brass wants me to tell you that it would be best if you didn't mention this to your parents especially Isaac until we know more about all this."

"I don't like it but consider it done sir."

Before leaving for his mission Dean visits two graves in a cemetery near his home, on the grave stones read, Poul Clark the other Madison M. Hawk, Dean only got to know his grandfather for only a short time before death finally caught up with him. As for Dr. Hawk she reached the age 87 before she died of old age. Before he was about to leave Dean feels a hand on his shoulder he turns to his father.

"Hay dad."

"Haven't seen you in a while how've you been?"

"Busy the military keeps you on your feet."

"Yep, Dean listen to me I know what Carver talked to you about, your sisters missing team and the rumors about existing markers…"

"How'd you know about?"

"You how close friends Carver and I am plus I seem to know certain things."

"Okay, does mom know?"

"No, and it should stay that way just as Carver said it should be… when do you leave?"

"Tonight."

"Dean I want you have this." [Isaac hands him case]

"This was mine and now I'm passing it to son. [He opens it]

"Dad this was your…"

"My old Plasma Cutter killed my first necromorph with this and now it's yours."

"Thanks dad." [Both hug]

"I wish I can stay and talk more but I gotta go prepare."

"It's alright I understand."

"Say hi to mom for me okay?"

"Will do and be careful."

"I will."

Dean walks away, Isaac walks closer to his father's grave and sits in front of the gravestones; he places his hand on Hawk's. Before he leaves he places a flower at the base of both them.


End file.
